


Один игрок #1.6

by Offliner



Series: Супер Игра [3]
Category: Quake (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Gen, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Poetry, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Video Game Mechanics, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offliner/pseuds/Offliner
Summary: Продолжение Звеньв с 0—4.Какой-то умник, например(По-русски, кажется, кампер),Опять кого-то разорвалЛучом рейлгана… Я бы далТакому имя «изувер».Ну или б матом обозвал…Другому за гранатомётВсего лишь ухватиться стоит,Как вдруг за пять секунд возьмётИ поле минное устроит…Когда ещё не всех гранатТы взрывы частые услышишь,Раздастся громовой раскат,И тут же молнию увидишь!…Ну а потом он выбираетБольшую @#$%&! ПушкуИ прекращает заварушку.
Series: Супер Игра [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893871





	1. Звено 4

**Author's Note:**

> Ранняя работа.  
> Стихи с подробными диалогами.

Q3DM12  
ДРЕДВЕРКЦ

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Когда ещё ему придётся  
Попасть в такую заварушку!  
Сегодня парень оторвётся  
Действительно на всю катушку…

Веселья шум не утихает:  
То выстрелы, то вопли тех,  
Кто ранен или погибает,  
То слышно даже чей-то смех.  
Всё как обычно и бывает…  
Не видно только Игрока.  
А он сидит и наблюдает  
За вечеринкой свысока.

Чего же он не веселится?  
Спокойный, вроде не боится…  
Ну ладно, может быть, потом  
Возьмёт и присоединится.  
Важнее то, какой кругом  
Переполох сейчас творится.

Какой-то умник, например  
(По-русски, кажется, _кампер_ ),  
Опять кого-то разорвал  
Лучом рейлгана… Я бы дал  
Такому имя «изувер».  
Ну или б матом обозвал.

Другому за гранатомёт  
Всего лишь ухватиться стоит,  
Как вдруг за пять секунд возьмёт  
И поле минное устроит…  
Когда ещё не всех гранат  
Ты взрывы частые услышишь,  
Раздастся громовой раскат  
И тут же молнию увидишь!

. . .

Ну а потом он выбирает  
Большую @#$%&! Пушку  
И прекращает заварушку.


	2. Звено 5. 1

Q3DM15  
КРЕПОСТЬ ДЬЯВОЛА

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Пройдёт Четвёртое Звено,  
И небо снова станет красным.  
Недолго всё-таки дано  
Ему по фабрикам опасным  
Да по заводам бегать было, —  
Средневековье наступило.  
Опять. Но парень будет рад  
На этот раз спуститься в ад.  
До той поры, пока тут есть  
Где развернуться. И «поесть».

И всё же не был он счастливым.  
Всё надоело, всё ему  
Осточертело и паршивым  
Таким казалось…

В а д р и г а р

Почему  
Сегодня ты себя ведёшь  
Подобным образом, ответь?  
В чём дело? И куда идёшь?  
Здесь всё уже свершилось ведь.  
Молчишь…

Р а с с к а з ч и к

И вот он у _моста;_  
Пред ним три маятника ржавых —  
Три перевёрнутых креста.  
Больших, тяжёлых и… кровавых.  
Качаются, на всю темницу  
Подняли скрежет и готовы  
Неосторожного убийцу  
С моста столкнуть в туман багровый…

И вот он падает во мрак  
Обезображенный.

В а д р и г а р

Дурак.

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Спустя мгновение он был,  
Конечно, цел и невредим.

В а д р и г а р

Не думаю, что ты забыл  
О том, что ты неистребим.  
Не издевайся над собой…  
К тому же по какому праву  
Ты отвергаешь жизнь?!

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Герой  
Тем временем заходит в лаву.

В а д р и г а р

Что за бессмысленный протест…  
Довольно, я сказал! Смирись!  
Неси с достоинством свой крест,  
В конце концов, уже…

И г р о к

Заткнись!!!  
Вершитель судеб! Кукловод!  
Нашёл аттракцион! Разок  
Махнулись бы с тобою!

В а д р и г а р

Вот!  
Давай позлись ещё, сынок!  
Таким ты нравишься мне больше, —  
Скажу я безо всякой лести!  
Не падай духом: ради мести  
Ты мог бы потерпеть подольше…

И г р о к

Ах да, ведь я и в самом деле  
Тебе ещё не отомстил!  
Воистину великой цели  
Всю жизнь свою я посвятил…

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Он подорвался, и горели  
Ошмётки в воздухе его  
Огнём зелёным.

В а д р и г а р

Ничего…  
Слабак! Иди же к этой цели!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В: «Поесть»?
> 
> О: Речь шла об аптечках.
> 
> Для тех, кто не в курсе:  
> Маятники придуманы не мной — они действительно есть в игре.  
> Кресты не христианские.


	3. Звено 5. 2

Q3Tourney5  
ФАТАЛЬНЫЙ ИНСТИНКТ

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Он без сознанья на спине  
Лежал спокойно в тишине.  
Что видит он, открыв глаза?  
Ужели близко небеса?  
Туман повсюду здесь густой  
Среди развалин. Золотой…  
Конечно, это божий свет,  
Свет это истинного бога!  
Всё позади… Сомнений нет —  
Игрок у райского порога!

И г р о к

«А вот и ангел мой хранитель.  
Он и покажет мне дорогу  
В блаженства вечного обитель,  
К тому, _единственному_ богу…»

У р и и л

Приветствую. Я Уриил,  
Несущий тьму и смерть.

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Он был  
Весьма высокий и плечистый;  
В отличной форме — мускулистый.  
Лица его не разглядеть  
В тени, — он в капюшоне ведь.  
Лишь челюсть жуткая виднелась, —  
С неё вся плоть куда-то делась…  
Глаза ещё его прекрасно  
Были видны — горели ясно.  
…И на горгулью походил  
Скорее уж.

И г р о к

Чего?

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Спросил  
Вскочивший на ноги Игрок.

У р и и л

Я преподам тебе урок  
И помогу на верный путь  
Вернуться вновь.

И г р о к

Не может быть…

У р и и л

Ты зря пытался обмануть  
Свою судьбу. **Ты будешь жить.**

И г р о к

Ну да, конечно… Я на чудо  
И не надеялся особо.  
Я знал: нельзя сбежать отсюда  
Ни до, ни даже после гроба.  
Но мне плевать, если сочтут  
Меня за это слабаком!  
Уж лучше смерть, чем жить рабом!  
Хотя к чему я? Не поймут.

У р и и л

Я вижу, страх тебе неведом.

И г р о к

Чего ты ждал? Я нахожусь  
Уже давно в кошмаре этом.  
…И скоро всяких чувств лишусь.

У р и и л

Отлично. Значит, ты силён.  
Сильнее будешь, мне поверь,  
Во всяком случае, чем _он_  
Когда-то был… Я рад теперь.

И г р о к

Чем _кто?_

У р и и л

Всегда ли только мглу  
Вокруг себя ты зришь?

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Игрок  
Взглянул получше и в углу  
Скелет заметил.

У р и и л

Он не смог  
Тогда преодолеть свой страх  
Передо мной. И просто сдался.  
Так пусть же обратятся в прах  
И эти кости!

(разбил скелет ногой)

И г р о к

Я пытался  
Не обмануть судьбу свою…  
Не сдаться думал я…

У р и и л

В раю  
Не ждут того, кто по пути  
Простому изберёт пойти.

И г р о к

Так это что же — испытанья?!

У р и и л

Вознаградятся все страданья.

И г р о к

Конца кошмару не видать…  
Доколе буду я страдать?!

У р и и л

Последнего сраженья час  
Уж близок для тебя. А нас  
Держать в Арене будут вечно.

И г р о к

И ты намерен выносить  
Свои мученья бесконечно?

У р и и л

О, я привык.

И г р о к

Позволь спросить  
Тебя тогда: и как давно  
Ты здесь уже?

У р и и л

Вообразить  
Ты всё равно не в силах. Но  
Скажу, что я тут со времён,  
Когда ужасный мир Арены  
Был только-только сотворён.  
…Когда ещё я эти стены  
Покинуть мог. В далёкий путь  
Отправиться… Куда-нибудь!  
На крыльях некогда могучих!  
Взмыть в небо!! Высоко за тучи!!  
Под солнце самое!!! …С тех пор  
Я на земле. Какой позор…

  
(после боя)

И г р о к

И что? Скажи, зачем нужны  
Сраженья эти?!

У р и и л

Мы должны.

И г р о к

И только? Глупость! Просто вы  
Марионетки все…

У р и и л

Увы,  
Убийство — то, ради чего  
Мы существуем.

И г р о к

Перестань…  
Довольно слушаться его!

У р и и л

Нам не дано такую грань  
Переступить… Нам не дано  
Пройти Последнее Звено.  
Свободу воли заслужить.  
Не убивать и просто… жить.  
Нам не дано… А ты ступай  
И _свой_ исполни долг. Прощай.


	4. Звено 6

Q3DM17  
БЕСКОНЕЧНЫЙ ДВОР

Р а с с к а з ч и к

В Шестом Звене герой освоит  
Глубины космоса… Но вам  
Пока готовиться не стоит  
К ужасному чему-то там.

. . .

Боец в зелёном здесь не новый.  
Игрок уже по сразу двум  
Его кликухам знает: Дум  
И… Космонавт. Мужик суровый.  
Но до Майора далеко.

М а й о р

Алё, я здесь!

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Она легко  
Могла любому мужику  
Примером быть бойца.

М а й о р

Ку-ку!  
Ты дурачком опять решил  
Прикинуться? Чего сидим?  
Подъём!

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Но Дум невозмутим.

М а й о р

А ты куда?!

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Герой спешил  
Уже уйти.

М а й о р

А ну-ка, стой!  
Я чё сказала, рядовой!!

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Он встал на месте, но отнюдь  
Не по её указке, — просто  
Ему загородила путь  
Рептилия… в два метра ростом.  
По кличке Сорлаг. Это дама.

С о р л а г

На ш-ш-што ты пялиш-ш-шься?

И г р о к

…Я сам  
Пока не понимаю.

С о р л а г

Х-х-хам.  
Сож-ж-жрала бы, да ж-ж-жаль и грамма  
В тебе нет мяс-с-са.

М а й о р

Перестали!!  
Ещё не доставало нам,  
Чтобы друг друга мы врагам  
На радость нашим покромсали!  
Не для того вас на войну  
Призвали эту! Слышьте! Ну!  
Они уже летят…

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Как скоро  
Он стал скучать по тесноте  
Арен и коридорам, где  
Он мог бы скрыться от Майора…

  
Q3DM19  
БЕЗДНА ПРЕИСПОДНЕЙ

Прошли последние бои,  
Игра кончается, и вас  
Благодарю, друзья мои  
Я за внимание. Сейчас…

  
ПОСЛЕДНЕЕ ЗВЕНО  
Q3Tourney6  
ТЕБЕ КОНЕЦ

Финал! …Я ничего не смог  
Придумать лучше. Эпилог.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В: Космонавт?
> 
> О: Отсебятина.
> 
> В: Какую войну имела в виду Майор?
> 
> О: Ей кажется, что она участвует не в гладиаторских боях, а до сих пор воюет со строггами (инфа из её профиля).
> 
> Про «ужасное»:  
> Раньше поэму предваряло стихотворение, в котором были строки:
> 
> Там ужас космоса глубин  
> Вас непременно омерзит  
> Сюжетами своих картин!  
> Что он на них изобразит?!
> 
> Также не вошедшие в главу строки (после первых четырёх):
> 
> Быть может, это потому,  
> Что и не космоса глубины  
> Освоить довелось ему,  
> Раз он такие зрит картины:
> 
> На фоне черноты сплошной  
> Арена собственно сама  
> Висит — и всё; вокруг оной —  
> Да, — всеобъемлющая тьма.
> 
> Где звёзды, всякие планеты?  
> Мимо летящие кометы?  
> Откуда воздух тут и чем  
> Всё так освещено? Да всем  
> Плевать, понятно? Атмосфера  
> Своя в Арене. Да, и вера…
> 
> Звёзды, кстати, потом всё же появятся в портах для консолей.
> 
> «Вера» — вера в своего бога — Вадригара.
> 
> И ещё из того же стихотворения:
> 
> Там легендарный Спайтер Бот —  
> Бойцов искусственных оплот!


End file.
